The Art of Courting
by schizofragile
Summary: Yami goes to school and instantly becomes an attraction. He, however, has a secret that he must keep. When someone tries to kidnap him and discover his secret through a weird way, what would he do? YYSK. [ON HOLD]
1. 1st half: Prologue

Title: The Art of Courting (duh)

Summary: Yami goes to school and meets flirty people, weird subjects, greasy cafeteria food, the Tomb Robber and his lover, and of course his rival. Himself—a deep, dark secret—must not be revealed. However, as events unfold, will he be able to limit that secret only to his friends, especially when someone is courting him—the weird way?

Disclaimer: I disclaim.

Beware: No flaming, I tell joo! runs around in circles If you still want to read this then I'm happy8'D and I'll be happier if you add a comment ; But yes, I hate flamers and uh.. I shall, perhaps, chase you with a carrot.

* * *

It was a lazy, bleary autumn as the scarlet leaves dashed with orange and yellow fell slowly, peacefully, quietly outside. The ripple of the waters from the town's fountain could be visibly seen from the crude window in a nearby game shop, all too well familiar.

Yami sighed and pouted as he stared into the town's park, mind blank. Stuck in this house for two months since Yugi's vacation, boredom was only overcome when he was visited by his friends or when Yugi challenged him to a duel. He smiled warily and hugged his knees, sitting in the desk next to the window. Tomorrow would be a new day.

* * *

"_Aibou." The Pharaoh sternly warned his light._

"_Iyaa, Yami, you have no choice." The smaller boy blinked his eyes innocently._

"_No."_

_His hikari pouted. "You can't manage ten months locked inside the house!"_

"_I've also been locked here for the vacation, just in case you forgot." He spoke._

_Yugi tilted his head._

_The taller one ignored him and stared at the reddish-brown trees from the unsophisticated window of his room._

_Yugi bowed his head in depression. "Hounto ni gomenasai, aibou…" he whispered slowly, tears flowing from his shadowed face._

_He sighed. "Yoshi, aibou. If that's what you want." He tried to ignore his light as the smaller one jumped up and down and squealed in delight._

"_Arigato! Yami, you have no idea how happy we all are!" he squealed, and his dark had to look. Squealing Yugi was a very rare thing, and even if the hikari was cute, he did the squealing rarely. After all, he was a guy. Yami shook his head and digressed. If his aibou was happy, then that would also make him happy. He owed his life to his aibou and he would do anything to protect him, Yugi was a family member to him._

"_Wait… we?" Yami spoke of it as a statement rather than a question._

"_We," Yugi smiled happily, waving his arms up and down. "Of course. We had this all planned so that you wouldn't die."_

_If Yami was surprised, it evidently didn't show on his countenance._

"_Nande aibou? Is something the matter?" His light asked confusedly._

"_Betsuni." Yami shook his head defiantly. "I think I need some rest." He said rather pointedly to Yugi and the smaller one was more than happy to comply._

"_Just in case you need me, Jounouchi and Anzu are downstairs, but I'm sure Anzu would be really glad to help you out." Yugi grinned at him like a complete idiot. Yami rolled his eyes. Like, what?_

_After watching his hikari close the door, he closed his eyes and prayed. "Dear Ra…"_

* * *

Torture was coming. And fast. If torture was something that was irrevocable, then the 3,000 year-old Pharaoh was sure it came often. Just like when the Nile flooded. Now, Yami didn't think of torture as… torture. But when you're an old spirit locked up for whatnot years and came back into a life form with a whole body then you'd really think of it as torture.

His hikari, apparently, had 'forced' him to join him in Domino High along with his friends and everyone else. Yami wasn't really going to comply, not ever, but his light desperately wanted him to go and he knew that he wasn't going to manage himself in the house and shop for ten straight months. A forced smile appeared. So this was his light and his friends were talking about the other day.

Yugi handled everything: the tuition fee, the books, the uniforms, and the excuse! The excuse why he and Yugi looked _dangerously much_ alike. So he was a student from Egypt who was pale, contrary to his slightly tanned form during his Pharaoh days; and that he was a cousin? Again? Yami raked in his thoughts to remember what Yugi had actually told him. Oh yes, he did remember eventually.

"_I'm not tanned!"_

"_Well," Yugi started, and then trailing off in the process._

_How much Yami treated his light as a younger brother, he wasn't just going to do nothing._

"_Don't 'well…' me! Aibou!" he flailed his arms desperately. Oh good Ra, he felt his blood pressure rise._

"_Umm…" his aibou sighed. Then he put a picture in front of his face. "See?"_

_Yami narrowed his eyes dangerously that he was close to blinking. The white bushy hair and the black lines under his eyes (which were natural, mind you) gave him away._

"_Don't 'but' me!" Yugi frowned slightly, as if annoyed with the situation. Pah, Yami should be the one who's annoyed._

"_Aibou!"_

"_He's going too."_

"_WHAT?!?" The last thing he wanted was the Tomb Robber being his classmate.  
_

"_Yes, and that you are fourth-degree cousins. His father is the cousin of your father's cousin."_

"_Aibou, that's third-degree."_

"_Well… whatever. And therefore he's my fifth-degree cousin. He's not tanned, so you wouldn't be suspicious." Yugi's eyes glimmered._

_Yami was speechless._

Fine. So Yami was a complete idiot. There was no way in the Ra's name that there existed a 'fourth-degree cousin' as told by Jounouchi when Yugi was out of earshot. But then again, he couldn't trust the blond much. He yawned and then realized that it was already past nine. And didn't Yugi tell him to wake up at five in the morning?

Sighing, the Pharaoh clambered onto his bed and dozed off, hoping that it wasn't going to be bad as it seems.

* * *

The tall, lean and agile figure walked agitatedly, stomping and shooting icy glares that would make anyone scarred for the rest of their lives as he waked across the park. One of his employees had the guts to insult him in front of his face, right across his desk! And yes, being the bastard hell of a young and prudent businessman that he is, he drove the ill-fated employee to shame until the poor wretch had no chance to utter a word and was taken to the nearest medical hospital for a case of heart attack. It was his specialty; every week an employee is sent to Domino City Medical Hospital because they just couldn't keep their mouths shut. Poor them.

Add to that was his driver had to be rushed to a hospital due to recklessness. All of his drivers used the alibi to visit the supposedly unfortunate driver of his. It seemed that his drivers were on a secret mission to piss him to the core, and he was going to give them just that. And, all his cars were taken by his insolent drivers too. And do you ask why he couldn't order someone to get a car?

Like, he needed the exercise anyway.

The red leaves cracked under his feet as he stomped continually through the park, vowing that he would get a car after walking—or rather, stomping—for five minutes in the park.

Out of reflex, he gazed to his right and saw the all-too familiar game shop where his rival resided. Would it be a royal pain to enter the shop and challenge him to duel again?

Perhaps not. As far he was concerned he was pretty, very much, that is, that he was going to win.

So, he entered the shop and let the bell tinker as he took big strides forward.

"Kaiba-kun!" Welcomed a surprised Yugi and soon after the other heads turned around to see the rich CEO of KaibaCorp glare back at them.

That's what he did, always.

"What do you want, fine young man—" the old voice of Sugoroku Mutou faded as he remembered the tall lad all too well. He had ripped his _only_ Blue Eyes White Dragon given by his friend, Arthur Hopkins. Then he nodded. "Do you want something?" he asked politely.

Seto Kaiba gave a curt nod. "I just wanted to duel." He looked at Yugi over his shoulder who was currently holding out a school uniform that was two times higher than his. Or something like that.

"Anzu, this was all that the school's got!" Yugi protested as the friendship girl grinned.

"But me! And Honda! We wear the school clothes." Jou said rather pointedly, causing the small boy to fluster.

"I don't know, I said it to them, but they replied that they don't have that size anymore." Yugi said apprehensively that was hard to believe.

Jou rolled his eyes in complete doubt.

"You see, his size does not fit any of those!" Yugi protested, flailing his arms anxiously; Seto snorted, seeing that the small boy have to explain all things. Yugi continued explaining. "…giving me accurate measurements written on a piece of paper! But, there's nothing closer than this one!" he waved the accused blue uniform in front of them.

"Whatever."

Honda just grumbled as Anzu covered her mouth to giggle.

The brunet rolled his eyes and walked to the door.

"Matte!" Yugi called out. "Kaiba-kun, are you going to ask something..?"

"Not at all." And he walked out of the shop, the bell tinkling as it slowly closed to the tall CEO.

As soon as he left the shop he rolled his eyes. Yugi is definitely going blind, he got his sizes wrong, and definitely thought he was getting taller! Yugi needed a medication badly for his eyes; how could he, the great Seto Kaiba, fight someone so stupid as that?

Immediately he hailed a car and the owner, knowing who he was and his reputation, gave it to him easily.

* * *

"YAMI!"

Groggily he sat up. "What is it _now_, aibou?" he recognized that voice instantly as he rubbed his eyes to get a better vision.

"You forgot? This is our first day in school!" his hikari was exceedingly excited as he jumped up and down. "Better not be late!". Eagerly he dragged his friend from the bed and Yami landed on the floor with a dull thud.

"Ow." Yami complained, massaging his head.

Yugi grinned. "Now _you're_ awake."

Grumbling, the Pharaoh hoisted himself, giving his light a warning glare. "How did you open the door?"

"You didn't lock it, you know."

Yami just stared at the door furiously, blaming it for waking him up and causing him to have a headache first thing in the morning.

"Here!" Yugi shoved the uniform in his unwary hands—_his_ uniform. Yami looked at the smaller boy warily. "Do I really have to…?"

"Yes of course! I'll be downstairs if you need me; you should be there after thirty minutes exact! We'll just eat breakfast and we're good to go!"

"Wait—aibou!" Yami called out but Yugi had already closed the door.

Yami gulped nervously as he loosened his neck collar. It was like before, the bracelets and neck collar and the all-too-familiar blue coat. Yes, just like before. But why was he scared?

Probably from the pants. It was leather, mind you; not that he disliked them, in fact that was his favorite getup. But he's going to a school! Are the school's board members insane to actually let the boys wear leather? It just didn't seem…right.

Shrugging, he grabbed his Millennium Puzzle and placed it around his neck. Yugi gave it to him because sadly, it did not duplicate when he got his own body. His aibou knew that it was rightfully his, and he didn't dare say a thing when his hikari glared at him.

_-Aibou!-_ Yami made use of their connected thoughts.

"What is it, Yami?" the smaller boy called from downstairs.

_-Use this one, aibou!-_

_-What is it, Yami?-_

_-I don't feel like going to school.-_ Yami sighed.

_-NO!-_

_-Aibou…-_

_-Yami, if I need to drag you to school then I would!-_

_-…-_

_-Yami?-_

_-…-_

_-Yami?-_

Yami sighed dejectedly. He really, _really_ hoped that this was not a bad idea.

* * *

Anzu glanced at her watch. "Where's Yugi?"

"Probably dragging Yami." Jou mumbled. Honda snickered. They both knew Yami hated going out with lots of people. And 'lots of people' was a terrifying understatement.

Domino City was reputed for being the Duel Masters gaming city of the world. After all, Duel Masters has wormed itself in all countries and yes, Pegasus created it on Domino City. But Domino High was different.

Domino High was well-known for technology, latest inventions, and stuff. No, it wasn't that Domino High taught its students about technology; it was that the students were always bringing their top-of-the-model cellphones, iPods, Dungeon Dice Monsters Portables, and many other gizmos mostly created by the influential KaibaCorp.

And besides, KaibaCorp was situated in the very heart of the city, what were they going to expect? Add that the CEO who owned the multi-national company was still a student. And studying at Domino High.

"I think that's them." Jou motioned for Anzu and Honda to run to a small boy running, tagging along a taller, lean figure along him.

"Gomen, we woke at five but…" Yugi started explaining when someone walked past, hitting the person behind him (who was Yami) and nearly tumbled on the ground.

"Great. Seto Kaiba." Jou narrowed his eyes and dared to step forward, but Anzu caught him by the arm and shook he head.

"First day of class and you're itching for trouble? Jounouchi, get a new brain, will you?"

Yami brushed his collar, eyes flaring at the brunet who didn't even look behind. "Yugi, didn't you even tumble? You have your uniform twice your size. Get some glasses, or else you'll lose to me."

Yami brushed his shoulders and removed the creases on his collar. Then he shot the tall figure with a death glare enough to show his Wadjet Eye.

"Let's go." Yugi coughed anxiously hoping that Yami wouldn't send someone into the Shadow Realm this early.

* * *

Giggling.

Pointing.

Talking in low voices.

Talking in very low voices.

Talking in very low, _giggling_ voices.

Seto grumbled; when will those girls learn?

He sat in the farthest corner next to the window, reading a book and swore inwardly as he heard his classmates chatter. Yes, he knew they were talking about him again; not that the brunet liked it, but because it was a fact. He never wanted those horrible people stalking him like mad, it was downright infuriating.

As the class bell rang, the door opened and therefore the loud chatting stopped. "Yes? Oh. We have three new students. Are you all—"

"Exchange students, yes." Bakura's yami stepped forward. A handful of girls giggled. Glaring at them, he dragged a tanned Egyptian blonde beside him. "I'm Bakura and this is Malik. Nice to meet you all." He narrowed his eyes warningly at the girl who raised her hand mid-air. "That's all you need to know, now. And, we'd sit here, of course." He pointed to the two front seats which were vacant. "Yes, we will." He stopped the professor as he tried to speak. He then glared at the professor, who gulped. "Anything else you want?"

Malik was staring at the desk.

"Uh, no, not at all." The professor smiled nervously, the corner of his lips twitching a little. "Now we'll just have you, please…?" the professor seemed to be near breakdown.

A few seconds passed.

"Pssst!" Yugi hissed at the new student. Seto rolled his eyes; was it another stupid friend of theirs?

"Please do come in—"

"Uh, thanks." Came the humble reply.

And in stepped Yugi, or at least Seto thought so and everyone else except who knew, and gaped at him.

"Uhm, I'm Yami." He stared at anywhere but the intriguing looks and stares from the class.

If the girls cheered at Bakura and Malik, then this was an explosion.

Loud outbursts of cheers and whistles and shouts gave way and Seto froze numbly at his own book, wondering why there was such a commotion. The girls were giggling to the extent that they shook themselves off and looked like a tomato; some of the outrageous girls, as he would call it, gave cat calls that you wouldn't imagine coming from them; the boys grinned and slapped high-fives to each other, though Seto didn't really know what they were talking about.

Rolling his eyes, Seto was about to read again when the guy in front of him spoke.

"You look exactly like Yugi-kun, except for something…"

Yami was flustered. But he sure wasn't going to show it. "I'm his cousin." He smiled in what he hoped was a friendly smile.

"You can sit now, Yami." Their professor said.

Before Seto could blink his eyes, the new exchange student was already standing beside him, looking at the vacant desk in front. The said student was eyeing the desk accursedly, as if to blame the poor desk for his luck. Shrugging indifferently, the crisp blue-eyed lad went back to reading, confused in his thoughts.

* * *

"Yami!" Jou called as he walked over the Pharaoh who seemed to be pouting. Scrutinizing the latter's actions, he asked, "Is there any problem?"

Yami eyed him unfocusedly. "There's no problem."

Honda sprang from behind Jounouchi and placed an arm around the blond. "Yami's just adjusting." Jou made a face.

Suddenly a black-haired girl nudged Jou's back and the latter grinned like mad. "What is it? Do you need my help?" he asked, rubbing his hair, in an effort trying to look cute.

Honda, immediately smitten, shoved Jou away and offered his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Yami tilted his head.

"Umm…" the small girl blushed. Then she took a small step forward. "I'd just like to ask your complete name…" she pointed at the bored tri-colored teen.

"Me?" Yami raised an eyebrow.

Jounouchi deftly kicked Honda and grinned sheepishly again. "His name is Yami Mutou, and I'm his best friend Jounouchi Katsuya!"

Nodding, the girl hurriedly left to the circle of majority of the class who was huddled closely. A fleeting second had passed, then silence, and then bursts of giggles and fangirl screams.

Yami tilted his head 90 degrees, totally baffled.

"Yami!" Yugi ran to Yami's desk as he saw the befuddled expression on his friend's face. "I thought you secretly ducked behind the desks and ran away from the classroom…"

Anzu walked beside him, grumbling.

"What's the matter?" Jou asked, seeing his friend's tomato-red face.

"It's them." She harrumphed and sulkily threw a disgusted look to the cheering girls. "They have been talking ever since Yami's here. And just because they got his surname doesn't mean they can get close to him!" They were positive seeing steam billowing from her ears.

"W…What?" Poor Yami was confused.

His hikari grinned and clapped his hands merrily. "They like you, Yami! Oh, this will be easy, your life at school will be easy… they all like you!"

"Not to mention adore." Honda grinned.

"What?!?" Yami sputtered incredulously looking at his friends' amused faces…except Anzu, that is. "What are you talking about?"

Jounouchi pouted. "They _like_ you." Somehow he didn't know why Yami could attract a plethora of loving fans in a few measly seconds. It was unfair.

Yami shook his head, fearing that his brain would bleed from all these statements. He stood up to go outside when someone shoved him.

"Hn." The famed trademark 'hn' was heard and Yami spun around to face an icy stare.

"Kaiba." Yami spoke, the word carefully sliced.

Raising his eyebrow, Seto turned to look at the lad in front of him who allegedly was Yugi's cousin. Then he looked at the smaller version who seemed to be cowering slightly. The Pharaoh noticed this and stood beside his light, shooting the CEO a fierce gaze.

"Hikari." He mumbled as the word tumbled from his lips. He wasn't going to let anyone make his younger brother cry. Not that the brunet actually wanted to make his light cry, but he was giving him the jitters all the same.

"Don't you dare." Those crimson eyes flared with such intensity that Seto remembered. Those eyes, they taunted him endlessly as he and Yugi dueled.

Seto shot Yugi's friends a withering look before looking at the Pharaoh's eyes again. "I don't believe that you're his cousin."

Yami raised an eyebrow and then laughed mockingly, making the taller guy furious more than ever. "Is that what you think?"

Seto narrowed his eyes.

Yami laughed again as he boldly took a step forward. "I thought you were intelligent." He murmured mockingly. "So what do you think?"

The tall figure was shocked but kept a steady gaze.

"Yami!" the two pairs of crimson and sapphire eyes went to Yugi as he tugged Yami's arm. "Don't, don't…" he pleaded as he stared at the floor, shoulders shivering.

Yami sighed and walked away with his aibou, but not before glaring at the more-confused-than-ever brunet. If someone was going to hurt his friend whom he owed his life, they were going to a one-way ticket to hell also known as the Shadow Realm. He was Yugi's nii-chan and he would do anything for him.

Seto went out after, slamming the door furiously.

_He will pay. Yes, indeed, he will.  
_

* * *

**A.N.**: Yes you have to review! T.T; And just go away if you hate the fic wtf ; Anyway...XD 


	2. 2nd half: Prologue

Title: The Art of Courting

Summary: Yami goes to school and meets flirty people, weird subjects, greasy cafeteria food, the Tomb Robber and his lover, and of course his rival. Himself—a deep, dark secret—must not be revealed. However, as events unfold, will he be able to limit that secret only to his friends, especially when someone is courting him—the weird way?

A.N.: Agh, did I update too... late? Erm, I just sort of drowned in Death Note and then I saw my un-updated fic lol; so yeah, this is the next part. Of the Prologue. Lol. XP.

* * *

"Why don't you let him tell?" Jou asked Yugi, who was still shaking. They didn't know why Yugi had been so nervous about. Sure, if Kaiba knew that he really wasn't the one who defeated him in their duels, would he be disgraced? He knew that Yami was the one who really defeated Seto and even Yugi acknowledged that.

Yugi shook his head. "If Kaiba-kun knew that he was a 3,000 year-old Pharaoh who resided in the Millennium Puzzle, he'd tell everyone!" Shaking, he wiped his tears away. "He'd blackmail Yami and Yami would be forced into hiding."

"Is that so?" Yami inquired, a disapproving look on his fine face. "I really don't think someone would go as low as that, aibou."

"Yes." Honda nodded affirmatively.

Jounouchi sputtered a few unknown words before he could collect himself. "Of course! Why didn't I think of it? That git would do anything to get Yami's title!" he punched his fist into the air. "We shouldn't let him know, Yami."

The Pharaoh shrugged. "All right, but if he doesn't stop frightening aibou then I'll use my shadow powers…"

"Shadow… powers?" Seto's voice was heard from behind the lean Pharaoh.

Yugi was terribly frightened now. Hastily Jou and Honda dragged him away, ignoring his friend's frustrated attempts to release himself from the duo's grip. "Yami can take care of everything. He's worried about you, so don't try to scream, it'll only make everything worse." Jou gritted his teeth.

Yami looked back and saw his hikari being carried away. Yes, he could manage everything. After all, he was a Pharaoh of the once prosperous ancient Egypt who was called to be a son of the gods, and it is easy to defeat this cold-blooded CEO by summoning his shadow powers and letting his Wadjet Eye appear on his forehead, and then mind crushing him to send his rival to the Shadow Realm—

"…Yugi."

Yami stared at the brunet's icy cold glare, the one that was famous for sending people to hospitals, medical and mental alike.

"What?" his rival's stare had no effect whatsoever on him, he wasn't going to be defeated.

Seto advanced, furrowing his brows. "I don't believe that you're his cousin."

"And so, if not?" Yami continued.

The taller man let out a smirk of satisfaction. "I am correct, then."

The Pharaoh wasn't going to let him win. "Who told you that?"

Angrily the CEO grabbed the smaller lad's collar and gritted his teeth. "Tell me who you are."

Yami answered smoothly. "I'm the one who always wins our duel."

"What?!"

"It's true, isn't it?" Yami continued the pace. He wasn't going to let him win. Never.

Seto finally managed to release his deathly grip on Yami's collar and the latter smoothened its creases. Then he noticed the Sennen Puzzle dangling from the lad's neck.

"Yugi doesn't have that one."

Yami laughed. "Of course, how could _my_ Sennen Puzzle duplicate?"

Yes, the suspicious lad in front of him was spilling his own secrets one by one. Seto smirked to himself. He only needed some more facts and then he could solve the mystery and then use it on his rival. This was going to be easy.

The Pharaoh tried to hide his sheer mirth from looking at his rival's confused face. He may not be showing it but Yami could look into the eyes of his rival and he was glad to say that the CEO was confused, very much.

"Then Yugi doesn't have one." Seto replied as his brain processed all the facts he held now.

As the bell rang, signaling the students to come back to their rooms at once, they parted. Yami merely shrugged in casual indifference and walked away, leaving the tall lad grumbling because he didn't quite get it… yet.

* * *

"Yugi, don't worry, he'll be fine!" yelled a frustrated Jounouchi who was eyeing his shaken friend compassionately. Yugi was still anxious of the incident a while ago, and his friends' perturbed attempts to make him feel better were going down the drain.

The door slid open and the smirking Pharaoh smugly went inside the room, ignoring the admiring gazes from everybody else. His hikari looked up and looked positively hopeful.

"I didn't," the taller boy shrugged. Yugi smiled.

Jounouchi instinctively placed a warm arm around Yugi's neck. "I told ya!"

Just then the door opened itself again, and in stepped the obviously grumbling brunet CEO. And yet, one foolish girl (who was a member of his fan club) went up to him and asked what the matter was. Of course, the tall lad used his trademark glare and the poor girl ran off, crying. Sometimes one cannot help but be amazed at the powers the CEO holds.

As the unfortunate girl opened the door, she bumped into the white-haired exchange student and his friend, Malik, tagging along. Bakura widened his eyes and walked past the girl. The blond Egyptian followed.

Spotting Yami on his desk, he called out, "Pharaoh! How's it going?" some heads turned to see, curious why someone called the new hot student "Pharaoh".

Scarlet eyes narrowed at the Tomb Robber and glanced at Malik who was beside him.

The door swung open for the fourth time and the professor stepped in, ushering everyone to take their respective seats and to shut up. Everyone followed.

"We'll study advanced Chemistry for today. Topic discussion: Thermodynamics."

Yami shifted uneasily in his seat. What in Ra's name is Ther-mal-dy-na-mi-tes? He tilted his head as he tried to focus on what the professor was writing on the board. Universe… Change in…what? Surroundings, systems… this was very hard for him to understand.

The brunet darted his eyes to see what his disbelieving classmate doing. The clueless tri-colored haired teen was rubbing his chin as if to decipher what was written on the board in front of everyone. Seto rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Mutou, please share with someone's book for a while."

His rival's ears perked up and stuttering, inquired, "Whom shall I borrow?"

Suddenly, as if a wave came crashing onto the class, all of the girls raised their hands simultaneously. His rival blinked once, twice, and mumbled, "Uhh…?"

"Yes, we're willing!" The girl two desks in front of him winked which gave chills to the unfortunate object of affection.

"Of course!" a girl giggled while saying high-pitched screams.

The professor smiled warily. "Yes, you all are helpful… Of course, if someone is _that _pretty… You'd always offer your help. But if it were..."

Jou felt someone stare at him.

Sighing, the professor continued. "Let me see… I see everyone wants to help your new classmate… Oh, Mr. Kaiba, kindly lend your book." He nodded over the tall lad's direction.

The CEO's icy eyes narrowed at the teacher who gulped apprehensively. "Uh… well… If you don't like, then…"

Seto cussed inwardly. Then he shoved the book to his seatmate's hands. "There. I can understand the lesson anyway." And he gave Yami a sidelong glance, who seemed to be puzzled as he leafed through the pages.

He chuckled to himself. Yes, he was going to solve this in no time.

* * *

"I want my book back." Yami was surprised as he was still scanning the pages, utterly bewildered at the formulas and weird symbols in the thick book. Then he looked at the class. Yugi was listening intently; Jou was rubbing his nose behind the leather-bound book; Honda was snoring quietly behind the blond; Anzu was hissing everytime the girls looked at Yami with a lustful manner; and the professor was oblivious to all of this.

"Hn."

He was welcomed with an icy glare. Oh, it's not like he doesn't do it everyday. "I still need your book." He replied in a low tone, hoping not to distract everyone.

"It's _mine_."

"Yes, and you didn't argue when you lent me this." He held the book tightly, eyebrows twitching.

Rolling his eyes, the brunet dragged the chair so that they were sitting next to each other. No one can argue against him. Yes, he had a reputation to take care of, and there was no way that this weird student dare go against him.

"What are you doing?!?" his rival spoke angrily.

"Reading." Then he casually snatched the book from the Pharaoh's hands and opened it wide enough for the both of them to see. Noticing that the stubborn Pharaoh ignored him, he muttered low enough for him to hear, "If the professor sees you not reading then you'll be given extra assignments."

Of course, this was a fluke.

But his rival believed it.

"Fine." The 3,000 year-old classmate agreed grudgingly as he moved closer to the CEO.

Seto smirked as he felt the teen inch his way closer to him, feeling his warmth. Warmth?

Subconsciously, he gazed at his seatmate and scrutinized his features. The crimson-eyed lad beside him was furrowing his eyebrows in great thought, all but enlightened at the book he was reading. His cheek was glowing to a certain shade of pink, and his nose was scrounged up in a cute sort of way. He frowned, causing his lips to pucker and make him look childish.

The brunet bit his lip. Why was he being so perceptive of his rival?

Yami, meanwhile, was oblivious to the fact that he was being stared at by the brunet CEO. Instead, he raked his thoughts and wondered still what was he doing in Domino High. He unconsciously rubbed his nose and sneezed.

"Hn." His rival sneered. Yami was wondering why the lad wasn't still in Shadow Realm; he was a _good_ candidate for that place.

Yami's retort was interrupted by the teacher. "That's it for now. Study for tomorrow's test." The ringing of the dismissal bell was, of course, a major relief for the ancient spirit.

Yugi immediately stepped between them. "Yami! Let's go." He offered his hand and it was instantly received with grace in return, but not before sending Seto an icy glare which could rival his.

Seto silently watched the friendship group hurry away outside, planning his strategy.

* * *

As they walked home, Yami noticed Yugi's anxiousness; Joe and Honda kept coughing. The pharaoh must've known about their ploy but decided to shut up. However, as they neared the Kame Game Shop, Yugi finally broke down. "How many times have I told you not to taunt Kaiba?" Yugi wailed at his dark, flailing aimlessly.

Yami scoffed. "Aibou, don't panic." Gently he squeezed Yugi's hand and shook it. "I'll behave, I promise."

Anzu took Yami's hand and clutched it tightly that Yami thought his blood stopped flowing at that instant. Wearily he looked over Jou and Honda, who seemed to be nonchalant, and then at Yugi, who just looked sadly (and quite jealously) at Yami.

Hastily the pharaoh withdrew his hand from the girl. "Y-yes, what was I talking about?" Nervously he tugged at his collar and stared dumbly at the door of Kame Game Shop.

Jou and Honda patted him on the back. "We feel for ya, Yami." They said pityingly in unison, low enough to be out of Anzu's earshot.

* * *

"W-what?" Yami coughed and wished that he had not heard what he just heard. Right.

The girl in front of him tiptoed and not-so-subtly leaned her body close to him. "I was just wondering if you'd like me to be your friend."

_Ra, did you renounce me as your Pharaoh?_

"Umm."

The girl inched closer and smiled sweetly at him, like a lion. Yes, _his_ fangirls were lions reincarnated into human beings called women.

Yami had just spent his first day in school yesterday and guess what? He still received those wanton stares that could turn him into a puddle of gunk. _It's all this clothes' damn fault_, he muttered silently. _For the sake of—Ra! Yugi was talking about leather, not something else! Leather!_

Abruptly, the promiscuous teen was shoved by a tall lad who carried a metallic briefcase and had a black billowing trench coat. The scarlet-eyed pharaoh glanced up and saw his savior.

Alas, alas. Seto Kaiba looked back at him with that same scrutinizing intrigued countenance. Yami scrounged up his nose. _Savior?_

"Hn." The CEO glared at the girl and gave her an icy-cold stare. The girl immediately scooted away in dread.

Wiping his forehead with the back of his hand, Yami muttered, "Thanks Kaiba. I never thought I'd say it to you, but here I am." With that, he walked away but was interrupted by the brunet. Kaiba gripped his wrist tightly that it was impossible for any means of escape.

"What?" Yami screeched as he felt the strong grip on his wrist. "Kaiba, _what do you want?_"

Kaiba pointed over his shoulder, motioning him to follow.

"WHAT?" Yami screeched again as he was being dragged by the lad towards that direction.

* * *

"Where's Yami?" Yugi's violet eyes were suspiciously watery.

Jou coughed. "Erm, Yami is probably in the library."

Yugi pouted. "What would he do there?"

Honda patted Yugi on the back and gave a reassuring nod. "Read about Ancient Egypt of course." This statement earned him a slap on the back courtesy of Anzu as she growled and hit his back repeatedly.

"How many times does Yugi have to tell you that Yami does not wish to look back on his past after he's uncovered it?" She shrieked and flailed aimlessly, starting a lecture as the other try to make a run for it. They wouldn't want to get caught in one of Anzu's oration, whatever it may be.

* * *

"What now?" Yami gritted his teeth as he gently caressed his red wrist, care of Seto Kaiba. If this Kaiba git didn't behave, he'd be thrown headfirst outside Domino High for a case of murder. Of course, he'd be sad. Let's just pretend he would be.

The brunet locked eyes with him, brilliant and icy sapphire to blood-thirsty crimson, both with such intensity that one did not dare remove the gaze from the other. The heat was slowly rising to his cheeks, though he did not know why. All he knew was there was going to be a confrontation in that old broom shed they were currently locked up in.

Gazing at the smaller teen, the brunet whispered something that made Yami freeze and widen his eyes in shock.

* * *

Jou was drinking on his soda when Anzu shrieked. Drops of soda went flying from his nose and the others murmured 'gross' while looking at him. Yugi widened his eyes at Anzu and asked, "Why?"

"There's Yami!" Anzu squealed happily, waving her arms at the lad who was approaching them. Yugi stared at her with a deadpan expression.

Yami advanced, but with a hazy expression, they noticed. Lumbering, they noted that something was clouding his mind. There was a definite slump on his shoulders, contrary to his proud and erect position when he was walking. Moreover, they noticed that his ears were going pink.

"Yami, daijoubu?" Anzu immediately inquired worriedly.

Jou snorted matter-of-factly and then turned to face Anzu. "Mmmfcourse, Yami is fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinemmmhhm." Chewing on his doughnut, he imitated Anzu's frustrated stares and glares.

Honda wrapped an arm around him. "Jou! Can I have some?" He asked, prying his friend in the ribs, causing Jou to sputter all over the floor.

Yugi scrunched up his nose and let out a disgusting face. "Jou, you'd better clean that." Then he wheeled around to look for the mop.

Only to find that Yami was gone. Again.

* * *

"Kaiba."

The brunet huffed and resumed his steady pace.

"Kaiba…"

Quicker footsteps. Impatient silence, waiting for a response. Heavy breathing. Following, panting.

"Kaiba!" The voice was more persistent.

Seto raked his chestnut locks. Ah, well…

"What?"

The smaller and slender form came into view, all sweaty and panting. Seto had to give the other credit for his determination. No one before had the guts to talk to him like this, after all.

Scarlet orbs flashed before him. "What did you say a while ago?"

"Well, yes. Seeing that you followed me all the way here, I must insist that you accept. That's the case, and I must go now."

Instantly, Yami gripped his wrist tightly. "Wait!"

The CEO's looming form went above him. "If you'd change your mind, then I would have to…" He gave a sardonic smile and walked away.

Yami's fists clenched. He was going to fight back. He wasn't going to be defeated. Not now, nor never. Not now, they depended on him. They _trust_ him.

_I will not back down,_ Yami thought icily.

_Never._

* * *

The Kame Game Shop was a small shop, but since Yugi—or Yami for that matter—resided there, it was packed of customers, especially during school days. Domino High students wanted a glimpse of the great dueler or at least 'hang out' with him.

The result: an incredibly terrified Yugi.

Yami could do nothing, however; despite his conscience tormenting him day and night, he couldn't afford to reveal himself and his 3000 yrs old pharaoh age to the world. People would surely flock around him like bees to honey.

And people would blackmail him and Yugi to get revenge.

Name: Seto Kaiba. With a big KaibaCorp CEO banner waving in front of your face, mind you.

Perhaps, the predicament they were both facing was better than that.

Yami sighed dismissively and brushed his hair. There were greater matters of importance, like what happened a while ago. He must go and confront the enemy, to end all this.

_-Aibou.-_

_-Yami?-_

_-…I'm going out, okay? I think I'll be late; don't wait for me.-_

Yami doubted if it will only last for some minutes; no, it was better if Yugi didn't worry.

_-…Yami? Daijoubu? You seem to be worried over something.-_

_-Don't wait for me, ne?-_

_-Yami?-_

_-Yami?-_

_-Yami!-_

Yugi hurried downstairs to find the door of the shop slowly closing, the bell tinkling in his ears as he felt that something odd was going to happen. Fretfully, he sat down and hoped that Yami would come back soon.

* * *

Slowly, the gates opened mechanically, letting the small figure feel the enveloping darkness. A loud _whoosh_ came from the nearby forest, just beside the mansion. Darkness surrounded the only light from the moon, engulfing it. Shivers ran down his back as he thought of forgetting his jacket in school.

With a heavy but proud heart, he took three big strides forward.

And then he was welcomed by the tall lad, smirking.

"You've found your way."

Yami narrowed his eyes, burning with anger and hatred. Somehow, he would turn the tables and the next instant this person's going to beg for mercy. In which he wasn't going to give, not an ounce of mercy, at any rate.

"Seems like you've forgotten how to retort." The sapphire-eyed CEO commented blandly, letting his eyes stroll up and down on the form of his long-time rival.

Instantly Yami looked up and glared at him. "I heard you've got something to say?"

Seto widened his smirk even more. "Why don't you come inside?" he invited, waving his arm to reveal his grandiose mansion, welcoming the lad in front of him.

Finally, it was his turn tonight.

**END OF PROLOGUE. XP**

* * *

A.N.: LOL, Okay, I admit it; the first two parts (the latter one and this one) ::cough:: was the Prologue. Uh, I feel bad, I haven't done anything for Chapter One proper--and I ought to think of a nice title. Agh, please save me from insanity-a little review would be fine. Erm, no flames allowed. Period.**  
**


End file.
